The Guardian Of The People
by AyameAkako
Summary: The Guardian of the People: He was a hero. Even if he would have never referred himself as a hero. He had risked his life, to save their people many times. And sometimes helped even from the shadows


**Authors Notes: Summary: ** The Guardian of the People**: He was a hero. Even if he would have never referred himself as a hero. He had risked his life, to save their people many times. And sometimes helped even from the shadows**

**My First One Shot In quite a while. First one shot on Fanfiction. **

The Guardian of the People

Holly knew that it was a natural cycle in every living creature's life. And yet she felt a wave of pain which was acceptable as she stared from a distance. She wished that she could put a comforting hand on Juliet's shoulder, and yet she knew that her memories of them had not be returned to her. She let out a sigh her eyes sadden; he had been there for the people when they had needed him. He had helped prevented their worlds from colliding together for many years. The trees hung around them, giving them shade; the bright sun did not match her mood. It was a beautiful day she felt the sun warming against her back.

'Artemis' she thought, she had watched him change from a cold individual who would do anything for power, gold to a kind man who would open his heart to anyone. She would have never thought it had been possible, for him to care about anyone. Holly remembered, how could she forget? The day she met him. She had hated him at first, which was natural of course. He had kidnapped her after all.

"_You do not know what you are dealing with." She remembered those words, his arrogant reply his lack for passion for life. _

But... She had also watched him change, she remembered the artic incident. He had risked his life, to save his Father, and help them against Opal Koboi and the Goblin Revolution. Holly let out a sigh remaining hidden in the shadows; she had not been the only one to have come. She felt a wave of pain as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Mulch smiled at her, they were far enough a way that no human would be able to see them so it was safe. His smile was a bit forced, and his eyes were clouded, with grief. It would have shocked Julius to see the amount of respect...yes respect Mulch had on his face. "It was his time Holly." He whispered softly.

"Yes I know that, he lived a good 89 years didn't he?" Smiled Holly turning her eyes away from the mourning humans. Juliet's hair was now streaked with grey. Butler had died about 15 years ago as well. His parents were soon to follow, know all remained of the Fowl Family were his two younger brothers there were tears in there eyes, lots of humans had come as well; some were there just for the press. But some had come for his kindness.

"Yes indeed." Whispered Vinyaya, Holly also heard the grief in her voice, "He was a one in a kind human wasn't he?"

Holly nodded, knowing that he was the only human. Who she had hated, so much she would have pulled her own hair our...Cared about like a brother, at the same time. She hadn't realized they had came. The tears. Poring out of her eyes as she turned one last time to look at Artemis Fowls grave, it was beautiful really. It was pure while with Artemis's name engraved on it and behind it loomed a white statue of an angel lion. And yet she did not let out a sob. Artemis had not died in some hair spring adventure; he had died in his sleep peacefully. Just that knowledge seemed to heal her ache a little bit.

"He was a hero in the shadows wasn't he."Vinyaya whispered as she watched Holly. "But it is his natural time."

"A regular Dark Knight No?" Mulch added smiling at Holly, Foaly had remained silent for the longest time.

"Your wrong he wasn't a dark knight he was a guardian. The Guardian of the People." Holly whispered the lion was well matched, Artemis was brave, powerful and smart he had risked his life, and had sacrificed three years of his life to save them.

"Without him whose going to understand my lectures." Foaly complained as he watched Holly worry in his eyes, most of the LEPrecon had showed up as well, of course Foaly was wearing an invisible suit, Holly laughed a little at this as she wiped her tears off of her face. Who would know it that the whole of the LEPrecon would show up for a humans funeral.

Authors Notes: Nice short, sweet. I might make a story into this later in the future. Don't know but for know it is a one shot.


End file.
